A Troyella Story
by incrediblehopee
Summary: Gabriella is a modern Cinderella, with a mother, Maria who is often away on business trips. A step-dad who is always busy with work, and two mean step-sisters. At her new school, East High, Gabriella meets new friends and maybe also her prince, Troy the basketball captain and most popular guy, but Gabriella's two sisters are not happy with them together.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez always just considered herself to be average. She didn't think of herself to be beautiful, but anyone else who looked at her would disagree. Her brown eyes were full of life and were very genuine, her loose curls would frame her face perfectly, her smile could light up a room, and she had all the physical appearances of an angel.

Unfortunately, Gabriella's dad passed away, when she was only five due to a tragic car accident. Every morning, Gabriella would still sniffle, at the sight of the family portrait framed in her bedroom. Gabriella's mom, Maria, made enough money for the two of them to lead a happy, middle class life. Maria loved Gabriella with all her heart, and took on the role of both the father and the mother.

It has been exactly 3 weeks from Gabriella's 17th birthday party. Gabriella was doing her homework, when she was interrupted with a knock on her door from her mom.

"Gabriella, honey, I'm leaving for my dinner date with Josh now. I'll be home before 10:00. Love you!" With that, Maria gently closed the door.

Gabriella sighed; she stood up, and walked to her balcony. Outside, it wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold, honestly though Gabriella like the weather just like that. She was in deep thought. Gabriella had met Josh several times, and she thought he was really nice and deserved to be with her amazing mom, but the only thing she disliked about him was his two daughters, Karina and Athena. Sure, they would pretend to be nice to her, when Maria was around, but when Maria wasn't, Karina and Athena would tease and bully Gabriella until she felt bad for herself and was near tears.

Just the thought of them made Gabriella shiver. She sulkily walked back to her room and continued her homework. Gabriella heard the front door open, and then footsteps running up the stairs.

"Mom! Are you okay? Why are you running?" Gabriella yelled, hoping her mom could hear clear. Right as she finished, her bedroom door opened, and her mom appeared with a bright smile.

"Gabriella! Honey, guess what? Josh proposed to me! We're getting married in July!" Maria exclaimed, and could not stop smiling.

"What, but Josh lives in Albuquerque…" Gabriella said trailing off.

"I know, we're moving there! You will be attending you're final year of school there at East High with Karina and Athena! Well, you better go finish your homework, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Maria said as she left the door.

Gabriella was truly excited for her mom, but she didn't know if she wanted to leave. She didn't know if she wanted to start anew at another school, where no one would know who she was, except for her two mean stepsisters. Gabriella knew that if she talked to her mom, her mom would change her mind and cancel the whole wedding, but she just couldn't force herself to do that, when her mom seemed so happy. Even though it was hard to admit, but she also missed having a dad around as well. And Gabriella thought, in a worst-case scenario, she'll be able to move out a year later.

With that, Gabriella lay down on her bed, and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed to be flying by! The wedding date soon came, and before Gabriella knew it, it was the first day of her new school, East High.

That morning, Gabriella woke up to the noise of her blaring alarm, which reminded her of an ambulance siren. The light shone through the window of her balcony. Every morning, since July, when she woke up, she still felt this sense of unfamiliarity. Her room was the smallest bedroom, but it was cozy and reminded her of her home, in Berkeley. The walls were painted lime green, but you could barely see the wall as Gabriella filled the walls with colleges of pictures of her and her friends, study notes, goals and posters. On her beside table, lay the picture of her mom, her and her dad.

Gabriella got up and walked straight to her closet. Since today was her first day, she wanted to make a good impression on everyone. At last she decided on a mint green and gray block dress. She wore a pair of flats. Her natural curls still framed her face perfectly. She quickly packed her striped backpack with some notebooks and her pencil box and then made her way out of door.

Gabriella made her way slowly down the stairs. As she was close to bottom of the stairs she overhears Karina and Athena talking.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe dad is forcing us to drive Gabriella to school!" complained Karina.

"I know right? Like what will everyone else think when we show up with Gabriella the nerd? Oh my gosh, what if Troy sees us with her?" said Athena.

"I know, I mean I'm working on becoming closer to Troy, so he'll say hi to me first! That would be like so awesome, but Gabriella will ruin that" agreed Karina.

Gabriella wondered who Troy was, but she just walked down the stairs and began eating her breakfast. Karina and Athena just ignored Gabriella and continued to gossip and talk about Troy.

Karina and Athena were both fairly tall, and had jet straight hair. Karina and Athena were twins, but you could tell them apart by their hair length. Karina had shoulder length hair, whereas Athena's hair was fairly long. Athena was wearing a tight tank top and a tight miniskirt and high heels. Karina was wearing a low cut v-neck shirt, with short shorts.

Maria came down the starirs, holding a mug. "Good morning girls, you better get going, if you want to get to school on time. Athena and Karina, can you please take care of Gabriella as it is her first day of school? And Gabriella, don't worry, you'll have a great day, and I have a surprise for you afterschool! Bye girls!"

Gabriella awkwardly followed Karina and Athena to their car, Karina and Athena owned a bright orange sports car. Both Karina and Athena got in to the front seats and waited for Gabriella to get into the backseat. Once she did, they drove off to East High.

"Now look, Gabriella, at school we don't know you. Stay away from us and we won't bother you. Don't talk to us or else." warned Karina, as Athena was busy focusing on the road.

Once they pulled up in the school parking lot, Athena and Karina got up and walked up, moving as fast and away from Gabriella as they could. Gabriella sighed, as she put her striped backpack on her back and walked into the school and made her wall to he office.

"Uhm.. hi? My name is Gabriella Montez, I'm new here, and I'm here to pick up my schedule." Gabriella stuttered.

The secretary said nothing, but simply handed her a sheet of paper. Gabriella smiled and said thanks, then headed out of door, looking at the sheet of paper. She was so busy looking for her locker number on her sheet of paper, that she walked into someone.

Gabriella looked up at the person she bumped into, and the first thing she noticed was eyes as blue as the ocean. His hair was sandy brown, and he was extremely fit. Gabriella blushed.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going" Gabriella explained.

"Its ok, don't worry about it" said the boy, giving Gabriella a smile that made her me, "so, anyways my name is Troy Bolton, are you new here?"

Gabriella's eyes widened when she realized that the boy she bumped into was the Troy that her sisters had a crush on. "Oh hi Troy, my name is Gabriella Montez!"

"Gabriella, hmm that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. If you ever need a tour or have a question just ask me anytime!" said Troy.

Gabriella blushed and said, "In that case, can you help me find my locker, and then homeroom?"

Troy smiled and said "Of course I can, anything to help you!" while he took the sheet of paper she was holding. He began walking, and motioned for Gabriella to follow.

Gabriella noticed that everyone seemed to know who Troy was, as everyone said hi to him as he walked by, and Troy just nodded back acknowledging them. All the girls were fawning over Troy, and giving envious and jealous glares at Gabriella.

"So, I'm guessing you're some sort of genius, since all you're classes are enriched and advance!" stated Troy.

"Oh… " Gabriella said as she didn't know what to reply.

"Look, we're in the same homeroom! And here's your locker! I'll show you where our homeroom is after you finish. Just be warned Mrs. Darbus, our homeroom teacher is also the drama teacher so you can be quite dramatic!"

Once Gabriella was done, together they walked over to their homeroom.


End file.
